


Blame It (On the Alcohol) and The Date

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for lawandorder100's "Alcohol" challenge. "Blame It (On the Alcohol)" has Bernard's singing along to a catchy song. "The Date" features one of Lupo's mishaps with the opposite sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It (On the Alcohol) and The Date

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the prompt, the song, "Blame It (On The Alcohol)" by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain, popped into my head.

**Blame It (On the Alcohol)**

For six hours, Lupo and Bernard scoured transcribed wire tap conversations with Cutter and Rubirosa in Mike’s office. They sat in a wide circle on the floor. Bernard suddenly stood up, brushing himself off. “My eyes—and bladder—need a break.” He stepped out.

A minute later, Lupo looked up. “Do you hear that?”

Mike sipped his coffee. “No, what—“

Connie leaned forward. “Shhhh!”

They listened. From the bathroom down the hall Bernard sang, “…Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol! Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol!”

“Jamie Foxx and T-Pain,” Lupo said, “B went to a club last night.”

***

 **The Date**

When Lupo walked into the squad room, he did not take off his sunglasses. Bernard immediately noticed. “Tough night?”

Lupo grunted.

“How was the date?”

“Fine.”

Bernard threw a pencil, “Lupes.”

“She loved her alcohol.”

Bernard waited.

“She threw up on me at the bar then I had to carry her six floors up to her apartment. The elevator was out.”

“There’s one last thing about this that you haven’t mentioned yet.”

Lupo pulled the sunglasses down so Bernard could see the cuts under his left eye. “She got me good when I was putting her down on the couch.”


End file.
